Suatu Hari di Sebuah Pasar
by ambudaff
Summary: Euh ... nggak tahu kenapa Ambu menulis cerita seperti ini. Dan lancar lagi. Tidak seperti sebuah FF yang sedang Ambu selesaikan. Tapi, segala efek yang timbul, akan Ambu pertanggungjawabkan, kok ... Nggak ada tokoh utama, semua rata.


**SUATU HARI DI SEBUAH PASAR**

_**Disclaimer**__: Pasar Kordon Buahbatu belongs to Pemerintah Daerah Kotamadya Bandung, cuma minjem nama aja, keadaannya juga tidak seperti yang dilukiskan, tapi lobang di bawah tanah di atas kali di jalan Terusan Buahbatu memang ada, bukan boong :P Tokoh-tokohnya, minjem dari Masashi Kishimoto, asli minjem! Suwer!_

_... hanya ingin dicintai_

Pasar Kordon Buahbatu dini hari itu sudah ramai. Belum ada pembeli sih, yang ramai di sana justru para 'penduduk tak resmi'. Dibilang penduduk tak resmi, soalnya mereka hanya ikutan tidur di kios-kios kalau sudah malam. Kalau siang, mereka pergi ke delapan penjuru kota mencari sesuap onigiri atau semangkok ramen. Kebanyakan sih kuli atau sejenisnya.

Kenapa mereka tidur di kios-kios, apa pemilik kiosnya nggak marah? Nggak, justru mereka meminta agar para kuli, montir, pekerja toko dan sejenisnya itu tidur di kios. Soalnya pasar Kordon itu konon mau dibangun lagi oleh pemilik modal. Para pemilik kios dan penjual lesehan jadi _miris_, soalnya ... biasa, nanti kalau jadi kios baru pasti harganya mahal, pakai apa bayarnya? Jadi mereka demo, nggak mau dibangun. Tapi, _isu_nya, mau dibakar aja tuh pasar, biar semua pergi, dan tanahnya bebas dibangun lagi oleh si pemilik modal. Hiiii .. _seureum_ kan? Maka mereka menjaganya agar jangan ada orang mencurigakan bawa-bawa jerigen minyak tanah, pasti mau bakar-bakar pasar. _Wong_ di sini udah pada konversi ke kompor gas kok bawa-bawa jerigen minyak tanah...

Er .. pendek kata, pasar Kordon itu ramai di siang dan malam hari. Siang ramai oleh kegiatan jual beli, malam ramai oleh dengkuran. Hihi..

Tapi malam itu beda. Besok kan puasa. Jadi, biar mereka dibilang penduduk kelas bawah juga, tetap aja menjalankan ibadah sih nomer satu. Dinihari mereka bangun untuk sahur. Warung dalam pasar buka khusus sahur dan menjelang buka di waktu maghrib nanti, tidak sepanjang siang seperti biasa, jadi amunisi terjamin.

"Woooi, banguuun! Sahuuuuuuuur! Sahuuuuuuuur! Banguuuuuuuun!" anak laki-laki sekira umur 16-17-an itu berteriak-teriak di tiap kios, menggedor-gedor. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang, dikuncir di ujung. Dia memang nomer wahid kalau sudah ngomong soal ibadah, semacam puasa, shalat dan sebagainya. Buat Neji—itu namanya—biarin cuma kerja serabutan di toko kelontong, biar cuma diitung warga kelas dua, ibadah nggak boleh kelewat. Dan karenanya, dia pasti nggak akan kesiangan sahur. Karenanya juga, seisi pasar memberikan tanggung jawab padanya untuk membangunkan di saat sahur.

Mulai ada kehidupan. Ada yang duduk dan menggosok-gosok mata dulu. Ada yang langsung cuci muka biar seger. Ada juga yang langsung duduk di bangku warung, nggak tahu matanya udah kebuka apa belum. Sambil _ngelindur_ mungkin :P

"Mau terus kerja besok?" tanya Naruto pada anak di sebelahnya.

"Ya, jelas dong. PUASA TIDAK AKAN MELUNTURKAN SEMANGAT MUDA MASA KINI! PEMUDA HARAPAN BANGSA TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI BEKERJA MEMBANGUN GEDUNG HANYA KARENA SEDANG PUASA!" teriakan dengan semangat 45 itu dilontarkan anak di sebelahnya, Rock Lee. Bajunya selalu hijau dengan potongan rambut mirip si kembar dalam The Changcuters. Seorang pemuda lebih tua selusin tahun dengannya, dengan baju yang serupa dengannya, menerobos di bangku panjang itu, duduk tepat di sebelahnya, pasang pose berdua dengan si anak, kilatan bintang nampak di ujung deretan gigi mereka. Maito Guy, sesama kuli bangunan. Keduanya spesialis mengerjakan pekerjaan kasar yang berat-berat.

"Kau sendiri?" Rock Lee balik bertanya.

"Ya, kalau montir kan kerjanya nggak berat seperti kuli. Nggak ngangkut-ngangkut, nggak di bawah panas matahari," kilah Naruto sambil wajahnya berseri karena pesanannya semangkok ramen sudah matang. "Itadakimasu!" serunya ceria. Naruto ini, biar warungnya hanya menyediakan gudeg atau nasi rames, _teuteup_ aja pesennya ramen. Untung pemilik warung pasar sudah kenal baik dengan anak yatim piatu itu, dan mau menyediakan menu kesukaannya.

Pemilik warung itu nggak tinggal di pasar. Petak yang jadi warung itu kalau malam pengawasannya diserahkan pada tiga bersaudara, Temari, Kankurou dan Gaara. Temari itu kan asisten warung, jadi sekalian jaga warung kalau malem. Kankurou itu—adiknya—asisten Asep Sunandar Sunarya, dalang ngetop dari kelurahan Suna (lihat saja namanya), sedang Gaara kerja di toko material spesialis pasir. Maksudnya, kalau soal kayu, semen, dan lain-lain, dia pasti tahu juga, tapi yang dia sangat tahu itu soal pasir. Apakah ini dari Tasikmalaya pasir gunung Galunggung, atau dari Yogyakarta pasir gunung Merapi, dia tahu sekali. Sekali lihat, raba, terawang, dia akan langsung bisa nebak asal pasir itu.

"Eh, Gaara ke mana?" tanya Sasuke. Asisten tukang potong ayam ini biasanya sih nggak pernah ngomong. Datang, pesen nggak pernah rewel, makanan apa aja dia makan asal ada jus tomat, setelah yakin sudah dicatet di buku warung (dibayar seminggu sekali seperti hari gajiannya) dia balik lagi ke jejeran kios ayam.

"Nggak tau," kata Temari sambil terus mengipasi sate di panggangan. Kipasnya gueedeee, dan kalau-kalau memang isu ada pembakar pasar memang benar, kipasnya mungkin akan berguna memadamkan. "Dia belum pulang dari tadi sore. Tadinya kukira mungkin saja tokonya sibuk, menjelang lebaran gini banyak yang renovasi rumah. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum pulang juga."

"_Dede_ nggak bilang apa-apa sama _teteh_ kemarin?" tanya Kankurou sambil mencomot segagang sate.

"Eits, bayar tuh, ya satenya," Temari bersungut-sungut, memindahkan sate ke piring dan menyajikannya, "Nggak. Nggak bilang. Mungkin bilang ke kamu?"

Kankurou menggeleng.

"Nanti kamu ke toko material dulu, liat apa dia tidur di sana tadi malem. Kalau nggak ada, tanyain ke babah-nya. Kalau nggak ada, mesti lapor polisi nih," Temari nyerocos terus.

"Yaelah, cowok ilang semalem aja mesti dilaporin ke polisi. Merepotkan," asisten tukang buah, Shikamaru, baru bangun di saat orang lain udah hampir selesai makan, masih ileran, langsung duduk di antara Sasuke dan Kankurou. Dia ini ahli mengupas nenas, dalam waktu semenit aja pasti nenas sudah terkupas bersih. Padahal kan mengupas nenas itu susah. Ini diakui Devina dan Diana, anak SMPN 13 yang sering beli nenas di kiosnya Shikamaru kalau kelasnya mau bikin es buah.

"Ya, abis bukan kebiasaannya nggak pulang-pulang," Temari tersipu menjawab, pura-pura sedang mencatat jumlah yang terhutang dengan rapi dalam buku 'primbon'-nya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kang Kakashi mana ya? Apa masih nyupir? Biasanya suka nimbrung di sini, meski dia nggak pernah kelihatan sedang makan," sahutnya sambil matanya kelayapan, pura-pura mengalihkan perhatian.

"Di siniiii!" seruan ceria seorang laki-laki bermasker dari pojok. Wajahnya cuma kelihatan seperempat, karena dia juga memakai penutup sebelah mata, tapi orang-orang di sini sudah kenal semua, supir mobil pikap buntung (di mana-mana mobil pikap itu mobil buntung) sewaan ini. Siap mengantarkan barang ke mana saja bahkan yang jalannya _renjul__**1)**_ sekalipun, asal biayanya sepadan. "Kopi panas satu, _neng_ Temari. Jangan lupa sedotan."

Temari mengucurkan air mendidih ke dalam gelas yang sudah berisi kopi, mengoceknya, setelah keluar harumnya baru diberi gula, sambil tertawa-tawa. "Di mana-mana yang dikasih sedotan itu minuman dingin, seperti es jeruk, lha ini kok malah kopi panas," goda Temari sambil mengangsurkan kopinya.

Kakashi (kelihatan dari urat-urat wajah dan sorot matanya sih) nyengir. Dia menggeserkan sedikit benang-benang dari maskernya (kan dari benang wol) dan memasukkan sedotan itu lewat lubang yang tercipta langsung ke mulutnya. Ditiupnya dulu sedikit, baru kopinya diminum.

"Udah mau imsak, hoooi! Yang belum selesai makannya, cepetan!" seru Neji beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sudah pasti tujuannya surau dekat pasar. Biasanya juga semua shalat subuh di surau itu, dan yang biasanya melantunkan adzan itu Neji. Jarang-jarang digantikan orang lain, apalagi sampai harus ustadz Iruka sendiri yang adzan, nggak pernah! Er, ... mungkin dulu ya, waktu Neji masih balita dan belum bisa adzan?

Anak-anak sudah mulai mengambil air wudlu dan shalat tahiyatul masjid**2)** ketika Neji melantunkan adzan, disambung iqamah. Di barisan cewek, selain Temari dan beberapa ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek sekitar, ada juga Sakura, anak bidan dekat pasar; dan Tenten, anak penjual alat-alat jahit (kau tahu kan, toko yang menjual jarum, benang, bidal, gunting, shuriken dan kunai? Nah, yang seperti itu). Konon menurut isu yang beredar, Tenten rajin datang sebelum waktunya shalat di surau biar bisa denger Neji adzan, tapi kalau ditanyakan pada Tenten, pasti ia dengan keras menolak, walau pipinya merona merah.

Keluar dari masjid berdesak-desakan. Heran sih, dari dulu juga berdesak-desakan kalau keluar semua dalam waktu yang sama, kenapa nggak menunggu dulu sejenak?

Kakashi yang keluar duluan (supir yang satu ini kalau datang sering telat tapi kalau pulang pasti duluan) langsung mendekati mobil pikapnya, dan tertegun. Anak-anak lain sudah bersiap-siap menuju kamar mandi umum, biasa mandi dulu sebelum kerja—atau mengaku mandi walau hanya nyuci mata doang juga—.

"Ini .. ini .. TEMARI! KANKUROU!"

Keduanya terhenti langkahnya. Dengan heran mereka mendekati Kakashi. Anak-anak lain juga terhenti langkahnya. Ada apa gerangan?

Kakashi sedang memegang selembar kertas yang diambilnya dari wiper kaca depan mobilnya. Diserahkan pada Temari. Temari membacanya dan langsung menjadi pucat. Kankurou yang ikut membaca dari belakang kakaknya, menggeram.

Untuk seisi Pasar Kordon, un

Kalau kalian tidak merelakan Pasar Kordon dibangun ulang, un, maka satu demi satu anak-anak penghuni Pasar Kordon akan bernasib buruk, un, seperti Gaara, un, diikat di tempat gelap, un, di atas air menggelora, un.

Pernyataan penyerahan hak pembangunan pasar harus sudah ditandatangani, un, tiga hari setelah hari ini, un. Kalau tidak, kalian, un, akan menerima bagian tubuh Gaara yang paling kalian, un, sukai, un, seperti kepala atau tangan.

D n S, un

Anak-anak Pasar Kordon mengerumuni Kankurou dan ikut membaca surat itu, dan ikut pula menggeram. Siapa ini yang berani-berani mengancam anak-anak Pasar Kordon yang terkenal keren-keren itu?

"Siapa yang berani-berani mengancam anak-anak Pasar Kordon yang terkenal keren-keren ini?" teriak Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

Euh, Naruto, jangan mengulang apa yang udah ditulis author dong!

Sasuke menilik-nilik tulisan yang ada di kertas. "Tulisannya pakai huruf kapital semua. Agak susah menyelidikinya. Walau aku bisa bilang, tulisannya jelek, seperti tulisanmu, Dobe."

"Temeeeee!" Naruto sudah hendak meledak amarahnya, tapi ditahannya juga. Demi Gaara, aku harus bisa menahan nafsu. Er .. demi pahala puasa juga _ding_. Kan puasa sambil marah-marah nggak batal, tapi berkurang pahalanya, begitu kata ustadz Iruka. Sayang kan kalau udah lapar-lapar berpuasa tapi nggak dapet pahala.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lapor polisi saja? Kapten Tsunade pasti mau membantu," sahut Sakura.

"Lebih baik begitu," ujar Neji, "Lagipula di sini tidak ada tulisan 'jangan lapor polisi' seperti penculikan pada umumnya."

"Hm. Berarti penculiknya tidak pernah nonton film penculikan sebelumnya. Biasanya kan selalu ada upaya mencegah keluarga korban melapor polisi," Sasuke setuju.

Satu petunjuk kita dapat: penculiknya agak bodoh, kalau begitu, simpul Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Tapi, jangan ribut-ribut. Biar penculiknya, siapapun dia, tidak menyangka kita lapor ke polisi. Dia mungkin sedang mengintai kita sekarang," usul Tenten.

"OK! KITA TIDAK AKAN RIBUT-RIBUT, DIAM-DIAM KITA AKAN LAPOR POLISI!" seru Rock Lee penuh semangat.

Semua yang hadir di situ _sweatdropped_.

Maka Naruto diam-diam berjalan ke Polsek Bandung Kidul. Sasuke diam-diam menyusul. Sakura dan Tenten diam-diam berjalan pelan-pelan. Temari diam-diam berjalan sambil menghapus airmata. Kankurou diam-diam berjalan sambil menggeram. Rock Lee barengan dengan Maito Guy diam-diam berlari ke sana. Kakashi diam-diam … Penulis diam-diam dihajar berjamaah.

Kapten Tsunade sedang menulis laporan ketika anak-anak masuk berombongan ke ruang kerjanya. Subuh-subuh begini dia sudah ada di kantor. Ya namanya juga puasa, polisi _mah_ biasanya juga semakin sibuk di bulan puasa, dan puncaknya pada saat lebaran. Sedih deh jadi polisi kalau udah begini. Ditambah lagi nggak boleh cuti sebulan sebelum dan sebulan sesudah puasa, nunggu keadaan kembali kondusif, baru boleh cuti dan sungkem pada orang tua. Eh, sebenarnya nggak ada bedanya sih buat Tsunade, orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan ia tidak punya suami atau anak. Makanya anak-anak Pasar Kordon semua jadi tumpahan kasih sayangnya.

"Anak-anak, ada apa?"

"Nenek Tsunade, Gaara diculik," Naruto langsung _tudepoin_ pada orang yang pantesnya sih memang jadi neneknya, tapi penampilannya masih seperti Luna Maya.

Kankurou menyerahkan surat penculiknya, "Ini ditemukan dijepit di wiper kaca depan mobilnya Kakashi, Kapten."

Tsunade menerimanya, dan memperhatikannya bolak-balik sejenak, sebelum mulai membacanya.

"Gaara memang sejak kapan tidak pulang?"

"Tadi malam. Biasanya sih selalu pulang, atau bilang dulu kalau mau tidur di toko," sahut Temari, masih mengusap mata yang basah.

"Penculiknya tidak melarang kalian lapor polisi?"

Anak-anak menggeleng.

"Dan diletakkan di mobil Kakashi? Memang penculiknya tidak tahu keluarga Gaara yang mana?"

"Sepertinya disimpan di situ karena tahu anak-anak semua pada shalat subuh di surau, jadi cepet terbaca," sahut Kakashi.

Poin nomer dua, penculiknya tidak tahu yang mana keluarga korban, atau tahu tapi ingin ancaman dalam surat terbaca semua orang, pikir Shikamaru.

"Oke, berikutnya, apakah ada kemungkinan surat disimpan jauh sebelumnya?"

Kakashi menggeleng, "Saya baru kembali mengantar barang ke Ciwidey, lalu ikut ngopi sebentar di pasar, sebelum imsak. Waktu mau shalat, belum ada apa-apa di atas kaca Pakkun," Kakashi memang menamai pikapnya Pakkun.

"Jadi kemungkinan penculiknya tidak ikutan shalat?"

Poin ketiga, batin Shikamaru, penculiknya tidak shalat. Wew, mana ada penculik shalat dulu, memohon ridho-Nya agar sukses menculik?

"Tapi," sela Shikamaru akhirnya bersuara, "masalahnya bukan pada penculiknya shalat atu tidak, melainkan kapan Gaara diculiknya, dan di mana ia disimpan. Kalau ia diculik sesaat setelah keluar dati toko material, sekitar jam 7 malam, berarti ada waktu dari jam itu sampai subuh tadi."

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk. "Perhitungkan juga waktunya bolak-balik. Kalau si penculik sudah menyimpan surat di mobil Kakashi, berarti dia sudah yakin Gaara tersimpan dengan aman. Jadi, jam 7 hingga jam 5, sepuluh jam. Ada waktu untuk membawa Gaara ke tempat yang jauhnya lima jam."

"Bisa ke mana saja. Bisa sampai ke Jakarta," bisik Sakura serem.

Temari memekik ngeri.

Tenten memeluk bahu Temari, "Jangan takut, Temari. Kita terus cari," sahutnya.

Shikamaru memiringkan badannya ke arah Tsunade, berusaha membaca ulang surat kaleng dari penculik. "D N S? Inisial nama penculiknya?"

"Kira-kira, siapa yang namanya berawalan dengan DNS?" tanya Tsunade sambil berjalan ke meja kerjanya. Di sebelah mejanya ada rak laci lima susun. Dibukanya, diambilnya satu berkas tebal. Nama-nama residivis yang pernah berurusan dengannya.

"D ... Dadang ... Danang ... Deden ... Deidara?"

"Hm, bisa juga. Dia kan terkenal sebagai preman terminal Buahbatu," ujar Guy, "Ada yang tahu nama panjangnya siapa?"

Kakashi menggeleng. Di antara anak-anak, Kakashi dan Guy memang yang paling tua, dan seringnya disebut Kang atau bahkan Oom oleh anak-anak. Mereka tentu saja tahu banyak tentang para preman lokalan itu.

"Mungkin .. bukan nama panjangnya?" Shikamaru mengeluarkan teori lain, "kalau DNS itu D and S gimana? Deidara dan S... siapa gitu..?"

"Kalau yang kutahu, dia sering berpasangan dengan si Keusik Beureum**3)**," Kakashi mengingat-ingat, "kau ingat siapa nama aslinya, Guy?"

Guy berusaha keras berpikir. "As.. Asrori? Tapi Asrori kan udah mati, aku lihat di koran kemarin. Malah katanya yang dikira Asrori dalam pembunuhan pertama, ternyata bukan, Asrori yang bener malah yang ada dalam tumpukan mayat yang dibunuh Ryan itu... Dibuktikan dengan DNA lagi, DNA-DNA gitu lah, nggak tau singkatan apa."

"Euh," Kakashi lemas. "Jadi udah mati?"

"Jelas bukan _atuh_," Shikamaru kesal, "Itu _mah_ di Jombang, bukan di Jawa Barat," sambungnya kesal pada kemampuan seniornya berpikir.

"Bentar, bentar ..." Guy masih berusaha keras memaksa sel-sel kelabunya mentransfer informasi dari memori lama, "Sora .. Sosa .. Saso ... Sasori! Iya, itu Sasori!" gelaknya senang.

"Kalau memang benar Deidara dan Sasori, mereka tidak akan jauh," simpul Tsunade, "Mereka itu pemain lokal, nggak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Termasuk jago kandang, kalau boleh kubilang."

"Jadi, kemungkinan Gaara tidak akan dibawa ke mana-mana?" Neji ikut nimbrung.

"Kemungkinan besar," sahut Tsunade.

"Coba lihat lagi suratnya," Shikamaru benar-benar mirip nenas kalau sudah begini, "_diikat di tempat gelap, di atas air menggelora. _Air menggelora ... paling Cikapundung? Tapi bagaimana bisa, di atas air, ada tempat yang gelap?"

"Bisa," Rock Lee menyela, "masa kau lupa beberapa tahun lalu jalan Terusan Buahbatu ini bolong segede gajah? Di daerah jembatan? Dan ada gorong-gorong kan di bawahnya? Jalan Terusan Buahbatu ini kan dilintasi oleh Cikapundung?"

"Rock Lee, kaulah penyelamat hidupku!" Kankurou memeluk Rock Lee erat-erat hingga,

"Euh, ahhu dak fisa ... venavasss!" pemuda harapan bangsa itu akhirnya dilepas Kankurou, terengah-engah.

"OK. Kita bisa cari Gaara. Dan kita bisa menangkap Deidara dan Sasori sesudahnya. Soalnya, tanpa keterangan korban, tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan bukti untuk menangkap keduanya," sahut Tsunade.

"Tapi, bagaimana .. mencarinya? Apa ... kita bongkar jalan Terusan Buahbatu ini? Bisa-bisa ..." suara Temari pelan.

"Kalau memang harus membongkar jalan, Deidara dan Sasori-lah yang pertama harus melakukannya, _sayang_. Kalau mereka menggali pasti ada bekasnya, jadi kesimpulannya, bukan lewat atas," sahut Shikamaru, tidak menyadari ada bagian kalimatnya yang membuat Temari memerah wajahnya.

"Jadi ..." Sakura tersenyum, "kau memang benar-benar sayang pada Temari kan, Shikamaru?"

"Eh, eh ... apa? Siapa .. Kenapa ...?" Shikamaru gelagapan. Kemudian baru sadar, "Eh, itu ... aku tidak bermaksud .. aku tidak ... Euuuh!"

"Sudah, sudah," Neji menengahi, "sekarang kita cari Gaara dulu. Soal lain belakangan. Coba kucari lewat jalan lain," ia duduk bersila. Memejamkan mata. Berkomat-kamit.

"Neji ..." Naruto khawatir.

"Ssst," Kakashi sudah hapal kalau Neji seperti itu sudah tidak boleh diganggu."

"... _Supaya kau bawa manusia keluar_  
_Dari kegelapan kepada cahaya_  
_Dengan seizin Tuhannya_  
_Ke jalanNya Yang Maha Perkasa_  
_Yang Maha Terpuji__**4)**_

BYAKUGAN!"

Semua terdiam. Harap-harap cemas. Semoga saja .. semoga saja .. semoga saja …

"Ada. Di bawah jembatan, ada celah gorong-gorong, bisa kita masuki. Gaara ada di situ. Keadaannya lemah sekali."

Tanpa banyak buang waktu, Guy dan Kakashi berlari keluar dari Polsek, menyusuri jalan Batununggal, masuk ke jalan Terusan Buahbatu, tepat di depan Pasar Kordon. Mencebur ke air yang kotor dan butek oleh limbah pabrik tekstil, mereka berjalan mengarungi air terus sampai ke bawah jembatan. Memindai dengan cepat, dan mereka menemukan celah yang terlihat oleh Neji tadi. Guy pasang kuda-kuda, Kakashi menaikinya, dan masuk ke celah gorong-gorong itu.

Anak-anak lain mengikuti larinya Guy dan Kakashi, keduanya lari cepat sekali tak terkejar. Mereka baru sampai ke jembatan ketika Kakashi sudah berhasil mengeluarkan Gaara, tangan dan kaki terikat, mata dan mulut ditutup lakban. Baunya minta ampun. Lembab, basah semalaman, dan dingin sampai bibirnya berwarna biru.

"Gaara!" Temari sudah akan menceburkan diri ke air butek itu, tapi dicegah Kankurou.

"Biarkan mereka membawanya ke atas, _teteh_," katanya menenangkan.

Kakashi dan Guy membawanya ke atas, membaringkannya di tanah, dan membuka lakban serta ikatannya. Sudah lemas sekali, Gaara nyaris tak bisa membuka mata.

"Gaara, Gaara, kau tak apa-apa?" histeris Temari mendekatinya.

Gaara mengangguk lemah. "Tak 'pa'pa," katanya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Sebaiknya bawa ke klinik saja," Tsunade yang datang kemudian, beda dua menit dari Kakashi, menyarankan. "Sekalian visum. Buat bukti. Supaya kita bisa menangkap Deidara dan Sasori."

Maka yang terlihat adalah iring-iringan anak Pasar Kordon mengikuti Kakashi dan Guy yang memapah Gaara ke klinik. Mereka menunggu sampai pemeriksaan selesai, diobati, dan dibolehkan pulang.

Babah pemilik toko material sudah ada di Pasar Kordon ketika mereka datang. "Kenapa .. ada apa .. Gaala tidak apa-apa? Kudengal ada yang menculikna?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Koh," sahut Kankurou. "Tapi mungkin dia harus istirahat dulu barang beberapa hari."

"Tidak apa-apa. Istilahat saja yang baik. Aduh, owe lega sekali, owe kila ... duh .. muga-muga jangan ..."

Tapi rombongan sudah berlalu lagi.

Gaara sudah tidur. Mungkin obat yang diberikan Mantri ada obat tidurnya. Hari ini dia jelas tak bisa puasa.

Tapi yang lain tetap berpuasa. Dan tetap pergi ke tempat kerja, walau agak kesiangan. Dan hari berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali bahwa terdengar berita ada dua preman terminal Buahbatu ditangkap polisi.

Dan Temari menyempatkan diri ke kios buah, mencari asisten tukang buah, mengucapkan terima kasih. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi kalau kau pernah melihat nenas hijau dan nenas kuning, sekarang ada nenas merah juga.

**FIN**

**A/N:**

1) renjul: jalannya nggak rata

2) shalat tahiyatul masjid: shalat dua rakaat begitu masuk masjid, dengan maksud menghormati masjid

3) Keusik Beureum: Pasir Merah

4) Verse sebelum Neji merapal BYAKUGAN adalah terjemahan Al Quran Surah Al Ibrahim ayat 1.

_Ide cerita ini keluar waktu Ambu denger lagunya __**Project P**__ yang __**Bukan Superstar**__. Nggak nyambung sih dengan lirik lagunya, tapi liat Fachrony _make over_ jadi Letto, tiba-tiba saja terbayang plot cerita ini, dengan tokoh Naruto jadi montir, Kankurou jadi asisten Asep Sunandar Sunarya … __Jadi aja cerita ini selesai dalam dua hari, disela-sela kesibukan rumah tangga._

_Ceritanya diadaptasi dari episode-episode Menyelamatkan Gaara. Dalam cerita asli karya kang Masashi tidak ada tokoh Sasuke dan Shikamaru, tapi Ambu nggak nahan untuk nggak memasukkan mereka :P_

_Mohon maaf bagi semua, terutama yang chara kesayangannya dibuat OC di sini. Dan Ambu tidak berpihak ke mana pun dalam kasus sengketa Pasar Kordon. Suer! Tidak ditunggangi pihak manapun :P_

_Dan ... Ambu lagi ngapain sih? Kok bikin cerita kaya' gini sih? Duuuuuh! +ditakol beramai-ramai+_


End file.
